Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)
For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) level, see Exodus (DS). Exodus is the eighth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. You play as Private James Ramirez, starting off on foot. The first objective is to destroy enemy anti-aircraft batteries so US forces can evacuate civilians. You engage Russian troops through a suburb with the help of a Stryker ICV, callsign "Honey Badger." The first portion of this level is simply to follow a street until you reach an enemy-held tollhouse guarded by sentry gun. Use the Stryker as much as possible, and defend it from any enemies with RPGs that you find. Once you've cleared the tollboth, you will enter a neighborhood with heavily occupied houses on either side. Use them to avoid enemies in the streets, using the Stryker to suppress the enemy while you clear them out. Eventually, Ramirez's team reaches a golf course where they destroy the anti-aircraft batteries with artillery strikes. With the first objective complete, the Rangers press on to their second objective: secure and evacuate a High Value Individual (HVI). Ramirez's team move further into the suburb and reach a house where a C-130 Hercules has just crashed out front. The team moves into the house to secure the HVI from a panic room, but find him already dead. The team grabs a briefcase containing unknown documents and prepares to leave, but Cpl. Dunn notices a unique Russian troop on the floor with odd tattoos on his neck. Enemy Intelligence Intel No. 18: (1/3 Intel) Inside "Garden Villas Apartment Homes" office, on top of the desk. Intel No. 19: (2/3 Intel) "Arcadia" waterfall entry area. Inside the office, on the South side of the arch Intel No. 20: (3/3 Intel) On the second floor of a house (south/east), just before the main house with the pool. Tips *You can "laze" the enemy choppers (i.e., use the laser targeting sight on your rifle) and "Honey Badger" will target them and take them out in a few seconds. This is important on Veteran level because many enemies will come from the choppers. *After you clear out the first block of houses and are about to cross the bridge, wait for "Honey Badger" and follow behind it until you can regroup next to a wall with your squad. This will help a lot on Veteran. *Do not approach the anti-aircraft emplacements. Even if you kill the Russians manning the guns, a BMP will turn around and kill you. *Your squadmates will help you clear out the larger houses by drawing fire from the enemies. Wait for them to cover you before advancing indoors. * Watch out! Honey badger can crush to death any unfortunate person who happens to get in its path, and you will hear the sound of bones breaking, and blood spurting out of the victim. * Don't bother using an RPG throughout the mission due to it's special nature. All rockets, whether fired by friend or foe, will automatically maneuver towards "Honey Badger" and be shot down. Firing an RPG within close proximity of the vehicle can result in the player's death. Trivia * The mission's title refers to the evacuations that are taking place, and large numbers of U.S. Pave Lows and Blackhawks fly over, possibly carrying civilians. * Exodus is an important book of the Bible where Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt. In common usage, an exodus refers to any similar mass evacuation of people. Small Houses * Every weapon except the M4 and SCAR has the laser beam for the laser designator come directly out of its barrel. *Sometimes, the laser from certain pistols will come out of barrel while firing, then quickly disappear. *Most weapons that Ramirez picks up, even enemy weapons, will have a laser designator. *When you first spawn in the level, there is Honey Badger up front engaging Russian forces.If you look around the environment where you spawned,you cannot find any forced entry points for the Rangers to enter the area. (Behind where you spawned is a proper road block with no forced entry, so how did Honey Badger and the Rangers get in?) * Honey Badger always emits thick black exhaust smoke. It is not an indicator of damage. * A civilian car can be seen driving through the fight at the beginning of the level. The car speeds down the street, losing the luggage it had stacked on top of it, and collides with the barricade at the intersection and explodes. The man driving the car is the only living civilian you see in the level. You can also be run over and killed by the car. The car can also be destroyed by you and you wont get a penalty for killing the civilian in the car. * Outside of the house with the red interior (where the level's first intel item is located) there is a motorcycle parked in a disabled parking space. This is likely a reference to House, MD—the main character in the show is physically handicapped but rides a motorcycle. Apartment Complex Security Gate *The sentry gun in front of the checkpoint can be flanked and picked up (this is accomplished easiest by moving up the right flank) but the gun will still work for the enemy and not for the Rangers. The gun can then be placed behind friendlies and will kill them. Grand Houses * Arcadia is the name of a real city. In fact, there are two Arcadia in the United States. One is an unincorporated community in Spotsylvania County, Virginia, and the other is in California. *When walking on the gates of Arcadia, if you get past Cpl. Dunn, he will say, "Ramirez, cover me dammit!" *If you shoot at the water fountain below the Arcadia sign, it shows bullet markings. *It is possible to get on Honey Badger, when you get to the tunnel get right next to Honey Badger and when you hit the side of the tunnel it will push you on Honey Badger. *Behind the last house you move through before destroying the anti-aircraft emplacements there is a small pool that you can swim in, but you can't dive under the water. *Sometimes if you throw a grenade at the swimming pool, it will cause a regular fiery explosion instead of water droplets. *If you first shoot the Russian soldier controlling the anti-aircraft gun, and the gun is swinging to shoot down the helicopters in the sky, the Russian soldier will jerk and die. However, the anti-aircraft gun will abruptly jerk to a certain position regardless of where it was aiming in the sky. * The artillery appears to come from an AC-130, but this is very unlikely because of the strong enemy air defenses. More likely, laser-guided 155mm artillery shells were used. * The only BMP-2 the Russians use is in this level, guarding the second AA site. * Honey Badger inexplicably disappears while the AA sites are being cleared. *At the golf course, on the other side of the creek there is a single enemy and what seems to be three dead bodies. Shepherd's HVI *If you look at the AC-130 as it crashes, you can see parachutes deploying from it, so at least some of the crew managed to get out in time. * Near the end of the level before crossing the last bridge there is an indestructible black car to the left next to a white van. * When crossing the covered bridge towards the end of the level, there appears to be a glitch where Sergeant Foley will not move and will just look down at a red car that resembles a Toyota Prius a long distance behind. Shooting him will incur a friendly-fire penalty, and the only way to get him to move is to throw a flash grenade nearby, but without hitting him, which will cause him to respond to the environment. *The crashed plane near the end of the level is identical to the crashed plane in the multiplayer map "Afghan". * It is possible to get stuck in front of the signpost that says "4677" at the end of the level. The only way to escape is restarting from a checkpoint or commit suicide. * In the last house where you find the HVI, there is a Russian soldier rummaging through the refrigerator on the first floor; another reference to the movie Red Dawn. Sometimes this soldier takes food and drink out despite wearing a gas mask. * The dead Russian near the panic room has the same tattoos as Makarov's team in "No Russian". This may hint that either some of the Russian troops in the invading army were members of the Ultranationalist Party, or that before the invasion the Ultranationalist puppet Russian government recruited and trained convicts and gangsters from Russian prisons. The only reason for a Russian to have such tattoos is to "write" their criminal past on their body. It is also possible Makarov sent some of his men to assassinate the HVI in the panic room. *The challenge and answer for the HVI are references to previous missions. Challenge Icepick ("Cliffhanger") and answer Phoenix ("S.S.D.D." The base in Afghanistan). * It is never revealed who the HVI is, or what was in the briefcase. * There is a Call of Duty 4-style Desert Eagle (silver/chrome steel, not bi-tone, with no under-barrel attachment) lying next to the dead HVI's hand, although it cannot be picked up. IW references * In front of some of the houses there are signposts for IW Realty. This is ironic considering that some of the houses are destroyed and/or on fire. * There is a teddy bear in the fountain on this mission. It's smiling and has a star on its chest. * There is another teddy bear in the panic room, lying down on a chair. * If you look closely at the inside of the briefcase, you can see two pamphlets about Modern Warfare 2. One will say on the cover "MW2 Weapons" while the other says "MW2 Never Die". Also, on one of the pockets it says "IW" on it. (Infinity Ward) Miscellaneous * In the cutscene at the beginning of the mission, Shepherd mentions that he requisitioned a Stryker from the 8th Armored. In the US Army Brigade Combat Team restructuring, Strykers are exclusively used by Stryker BCTs. *The real Eighth Armored Division was deactivated shortly after World War Two. * Cpl. Dunn implies that after the events of Call of Duty 4, there was a Second Cold War. *There is a level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS with the same name. *If you read the GPS coordinates, they are: 38°51'033"N,94°47'941". Because seconds(") are only from 0-60, if you remove the 9 at the beginning, you get the coordinates 38°51'033"N,94°47'041". They point to a location in Olathe, KS, around 500m NE of Garmin Headquarters, makers of GPS equipment. * Copies of The Jungle Book, Frankenstein, and Grimm's Fairytales can be found on the second floor of the same house. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2